8:10PM
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple party. Supposed, that was a funny word. None of this was supposed to happen. It was going to be an easy night off. They had no idea what was ahead of them. 8:07PM: Clint is calling an ambulance. 8:10PM: I told you to be careful, Natasha. Slight Romanogers. Oneshot.


**New story time! I am trying out a new format for this, a story composed of text messages. Not entirely, but a lot of the story will be told through them. This is a long oneshot and sorry in advance for feels. There is a line break after every change in PM-AM, so if the story went from Tuesday to Wednesday, between 11:45PM on Tuesday and 1:10AM on Wednesday there is a line break. Hopefully to help out with pacing. I probably got a lot of the medical stuff wrong, so please forgive me. I did try.**

 **Anything in _ITALICS_ is from Steve to Natasha. Anything in NORMAL font is from Natasha to Steve. **

**Huge thank you to DreamEscape1675 and I-Write-Upon-My-Whims for helping me format and correct this and everything :)**

 **Cover art/photo is by DreamEscape1675 and they deserve the credit for it.**

 **Reviews mean the world to me, especially for a story like this, which I have never attempted before.**

 **And yes, one of the messages at 1:07AM does not say anything. This is not a mistake. Okay, long A/N, sorry. Hope that you all enjoy! *who saw the Civil War trailer and got their heart destroyed?***

 **I don't own anything Marvel related.**

* * *

7:38PM

What time is Barton's party again?

7:38PM

 _8:00. You were the one that told me when to make the party, Nat._

7:39PM

Shit. I may be late. The lady at the grocery store spelled Clint with a K…

7:39PM

 _Is she still alive? You can't be banned from any more grocery stores for threatening their employees._

7:40PM

Steve, that was one time… Clint has no idea about the party, right?

7:41PM

 _I don't think so. I just said that I needed some help fixing my water line to the kitchen. I really tried my best to sound sincere._

7:42PM

Oh God, Rogers. We are so screwed.

7:42PM

 _You should really have more faith in my lying skills. By the way, texting while driving? Natasha, put the phone down._

7:43PM

I'm walking, Steve. Quit worrying about me. Can't walk fast enough though. I'm still fifteen blocks out.

7:44PM

 _I can come pick you up. We'd be back at my apartment before eight._

7:45PM

Nope. Just get all of the decorations put up. And keep all of the alcohol away from Tony.

7:46PM

 _Banner's got that covered. Tony's setting up streamers, telling me to "get off my phone and help him". You sure you're okay?_

7:47PM

Yes, Rogers. I can walk to your apartment at night by myself holding a cake. I'm the freaking Black Widow. Don't underestimate me.

7:48PM

 _How do you manage to be so menacing when you're fifteen blocks away and talking to me over text message?_

7:48PM

Perks of being an assassin. Seriously though. Underestimate me and you die.

7:49PM

 _You know that I wasn't. Just get here as soon as you can._

7:50PM

Don't rush me, Steve. Wouldn't want to drop the cake while texting and watching the road.

7:51PM

 _What kind of cake is it?_

7:53PM

Ch

7:54PM

 _Too hard to spell chocolate? Barton will love it, I'm sure. Does it say some kind of inside joke on the top? How about "Assassins 4 Eva?" with a few guns or something. Tony likes that one._

7:56PM

 _Streamers are all put up. Tony's finding a place to hide for maximum "scariness". I hope Barton doesn't have a knife with him. Tony may actually die._

 _Clint always has knives on him. Banner and I have told Tony this and he refuses to listen._

 _You almost here?_

7:58PM

 _Nat, seriously, where are you? Not rushing, but rushing because we have two minutes left. You know how on time he always is._

7:59PM

 _That sounds sarcastic over text, but I am being truly honest. He is always right on the dot._

8:02PM

 _The doorbell is ringing! Natasha, you had better have something planned. Jump out and put the cake in his face? I'm against it because he may kill you, but it would be a good laugh._

8:05PM

 _I know you didn't get jumped. You could probably kill a man ten ways with that cake. But you are seriously worrying us now, Nat. Even Clint's on edge and he just got here. You're never late._

Just then, the sounds of sirens down the street pierced through the soft music. Everyone's mind first went to Natasha. Clint was first out the door, screaming her name as he flew down the stairs, Bruce and Tony at his heels. Steve shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his keys, closing the door behind him.

The sirens may not even be for her. But if they were for someone else, perhaps they could be of service. They were all secretly hoping that they wouldn't find Natasha at the center of the sirens.

There were a few people staring at the ground a block ahead. Steve met the other Avengers and the people, pushing his way to see what they were staring at.

He wished with all his might that what he saw in front of him was not true.

8:07PM

 _Clint is calling an ambulance._

8:10PM

 _I told you to be careful, Natasha._

She lay on the street in front of them, unconscious. Clint was on the phone, shouting at the ambulance to get to them faster. Steve was holding her hand, begging for her to hold on. Bruce had his hands on one of her many wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Tony had no idea what to do.

Eventually the ambulance did come. They all piled in, everyone's hands somewhat stained crimson.

* * *

4:17AM

 _I can't get the sirens out of my head. Or the image of you laying broken and bloody on the pavement, cake smashed on the side. They're working to find the driver that did this. Some people said it was a blue car, others black. But we will find out who did this to you._

9:41AM

 _We've been in the hospital waiting room for exactly twelve hours now. Tony and Bruce are sleeping in chairs next to each other. Clint is staring at the wall. I'm texting to your shattered phone. There's no way you'll get these messages. What's the point? Someone in this group has to stay sane I guess…_

Just before three o'clock, a nurse entered their section of the waiting room. "You guys have to eat something," one of the nurses said to the broken team, getting their attention.

"There is no way in hell that we are leaving her," Clint retaliated.

The nurse nodded and sighed. "I understand that, but there is nothing that you can do for her right now. She wouldn't want you to starve yourselves. We are taking care of her to the best of our abilities. You can go eat for half an hour and return."

"But-" Clint started.

Bruce simply took him by the shoulders and steered him out of the waiting room. All of them were silent.

Five Minutes Later

 _They forced us to go to the cafeteria and eat. They said that we can see you after. We haven't spoken since we climbed into the ambulance with you._

3:04PM

 _Good thing I don't have a pet. They would have eaten all of the forgotten snacks by now._

7:26PM

 _At this time last night, everything was still okay._

7:52PM

 _They've all been in to see you now. But they haven't said a thing. I guess it's my turn next._

8:32PM

 _You looked so small against the hospital bed. Your face was the same color as the white sheets. I'm not going to lie, Nat, it scares me. The wires, the monitors, the casts, the breathing machine, all of the lines. They terrify me more than anything in my life ever has._

 _I_ _'m not going to sugarcoat it. I know how much you hate that. It's bad, Natasha. I won't tell you the details, because you already know. But it's bad._

 _Really bad._

"I have to go back to the Tower for an hour or so. Make sure that Pep is okay. She'll want to be here," Tony said quietly, standing up from the uncomfortable chair.

"I'll come with you. Shut down the lab. Make sure that nothing explodes while we're gone. Get a change of clothes," Bruce replied. "Tell Clint, would you? Text us if he needs anything."

Steve nodded and returned his attention to the phone in his lap and sent another message.

11:47PM

 _Tony and Bruce went back to the Tower to sleep and check on Pepper. Clint's in the restroom. We take turns watching you. It's his turn to sleep next._

* * *

12:34AM

 _Good night, Natasha_

4:23AM

 _Alarms woke me up. Doctors flooded in and had to take you back into surgery. Something about fluid in your lungs and you were suffocating. But you probably know that, don't you?_

8:30AM

 _They wheeled you back in an hour and a half ago. It got worse. Tony, Bruce, and Pepper are all in the waiting room again. Fury stopped by for an hour or so. When he came out from seeing you, he wiped his eyes and pulled his sunglasses back down. We all care about you so much, Natasha. Please don't go._

Five hours later

Steve's mind kept wandering back to the party back at his apartment. If he left the food any longer, it would make his entire place smell rancid. As much as he didn't want that, the thought of leaving Natasha was worse.

However, the other picked up on what he was thinking.

"Steve, take a few hours. Take the party stuff down. We'll be here," Tony said.

"Call-"

"We know, Steve. We will call you if anything happens," Bruce replied. "Go get some fresh air."

Steve simply nodded. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the hospital, onto the street. He passed where she was hit, purposefully hiding his eyes. However, he still caught a glimpse of the now black pavement. Steve walked faster.

Once back at his apartment, it took every fiber of his being to not slide down the wall and let out the scream that he had been holding in for so long. But he was Captain America, and things needed to be done, so he pushed down his emotions.

Forty-five minutes later, the trash was out and the streamers were taken down. His apartment looked normal again. There was no sign of impending happiness. He had pushed the presents into a corner, not knowing when Clint would be able to open them. Had he called Laura? Steve decided to ask when he got back to the hospital.

Back to the hospital… His next destination. He would once again see her intubated and helpless. Small and alone. It made him sick.

Steve didn't even notice the tears in his eyes until they fell onto his cheeks.

"God damn it!" he screamed. At this point, he didn't care if anyone heard. His heart was aching and he could barely see. The woman that he cared about the most was on her deathbed. Life sucked.

After another moment of cursing the world, he remembered that Nat needed him. Steve wiped away the tears and ran some cold water over his face. He put the mask of strength back on. Once satisfied that his eyes were no longer red and he could control the sobs that wanted to escape his mouth, he left the apartment.

But all he could see was the red pavement.

5:15PM

 _Sorry I left. I had to go home to clean up the party things. They've already cleaned up the street where you were hit. The pavement is black again, not sticky and red like it last was when I saw it._

 _I took down the streamers and threw out the food. Pretty simple, really, until I realized that there was no cake to throw away. It was smashed along with you._

 _It took me so long to come back to the hospital. Not because I don_ _'t care. it's because I care so much. And if the rest of the team sees me broken and red eyed, they will know that all hope is lost._

 _Is it?_

9:42PM

 _They said that you won't survive the night. The doctor pulled Clint and me aside and told us this. He didn't want to upset Bruce, Tony, and Pepper even more. I think even you'd be surprised at how much Tony truly cares about you. None of us have left your bedside again._

About ten minutes after the doctors revealed the truth to Clint and Steve, they decided that it was simply best to tell everyone.

"What are you saying?" Pepper asked quietly through the hand that was around her mouth.

"Her condition has not improved. There are no signs of alertness or healing. We have confirmed that there is brain damage and injuries to her spine as well. We can continue to hope, but we should also plan for the worst," was what the doctor responded with.

Tony looked the doctor dead in the eyes and said "the worst?"

"She dies." Clint's words were emotionless and harsh as his eyes bore holes in the floor. "Dead, gone, bye. No more Natasha Romanoff. No need to use doctor lingo." He pushed past the doctor and made his way outside.

"Clint…" Bruce trailed off. But Steve was already making headway towards the archer.

He found Clint by one of the railings outside the hospital, head bent down. Cold wind bit through the thin shirt that Steve wore, but he continued towards his friend.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Clint whispered as he heard Steve approaching. He turned his head up when Steve was next to him, revealing a tear-streaked face. Never, in all their years as friends, had Steve seen Clint cry. "We're assassins. We die on missions, in the glory of battle. Laughing and making horrible puns until we finally bite it. Not unconscious because some idiot decided to run us over and leave."

Steve had no idea how to respond.

10:34PM

 _They're taking us in one by one to say goodbye._

Clint met Steve back outside after he had talked to Natasha. Tony was in with her at the moment, and would be followed by Pepper and Bruce. Steve was last.

"Life really does suck sometimes, doesn't it?" Clint asked, sniffing a little.

Steve nodded. "We just have to hang onto the days that don't completely suck." How long had it been since he had one of those days?

"They should call you Captain Optimism." Clint tried the joke, but his raw voice only made it sound that much more forced. "She really liked that about you, ya know? She cared about you more than she would ever admit. It was annoying sometimes. All those stupid looks when you were training. Did you ever pick up on those?"

Of course Steve had. But he didn't know what to make of them at first. He was hung up on the wording that Clint had used. "You talked about her in the past tense, Clint. She's not dead yet."

"Always the optimist," was his quiet response.

11:56PM

 _I couldn't say goodbye. The words wouldn't come. I can't admit that you are actually going to die. I simply can't. Stupid optimistic, just like you would always say._

 _Nobody has asked why I_ _'m always on my phone. By now they've probably guessed why. If I keep sending these messages, a tiny part of my brain can believe that you will read them. That you will laugh at them and how scared I was. Then will tell me that you are okay and give me a snarky look for ever doubting you. I can imagine it. I can imagine that you will be alright._

 _But in order to read these messages, you have to wake up._

* * *

1:07AM

2:32AM

 _Everyone's here. Fury's outside waiting for news because he can't stand to be in the room with such a broken team. Thor got news from Heimdal and came immediately. Clint is holding one of your hands, I'm holding the other. Tony is holding Pepper tight, she seems to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Thor and Bruce are sitting next to each other, staring at their hands._

 _Yours is so cold, Nat. The only sound in the room is the sharp inhale and exhale that the machine forces you to make. Monitors beep and buzz all around us. But we are silent._

Doctors unhooked her from the oxygen machine half an hour later. It was not making a difference, and they had repaired her lungs as much as they could. The machine was needed for someone that had a better chance than she did.

There was one less sound in the room.

3:21AM

 _Everyone tends to think that Captain America holds the team together. Oh, how wrong they were._

3:37AM

 _I should have come to pick you up in my car. This would not have happened. Why do you have to be so persuasive?_

3:52AM

 _Don't go Nat, please._

3:54AM

 _We need you._

3:56AM

 _I need you. More than you will ever know._

The doctors had informed them that if she ever flatlined, there was nothing that they would be able to do. Absolutely nothing. She would die, and that was that.

Which was why, at 4:07, when the steady beeps stopped, they did nothing. They all looked to the monitor, at the flat, mocking line.

"Don't do this, Nat," Clint whispered, tears dotting the sheets which covered her. The rest of the Avengers had come over, and Pepper was wrapped in Tony's arms.

"Come on, Little Red," was what he said.

But they knew that it was hopeless. The line stayed put, and her chest was still. Her head was turned towards Steve's side slightly, as if she would open her eyes lazily and look at him.

But her lips remained closed, pale face motionless against the white sheets.

"Damn it, Natasha," Clint cursed, bowing his head onto the one of the metal railings that lined her bed. Tony led Pepper out of the room with a solemn face, obviously trying very hard to hold himself together for her sake.

"My apologies that I was not present to assist." It was strange to hear Thor's voice so quietly.

"You wouldn't have been able to help much. We did everything we could. Just didn't work out." Bruce left after responding and was followed by Thor.

It was just Nat, Clint, and Steve left in the room. The two assassins and the soldier. "I have to go call Laura," he said brokenly, placing a soft kiss onto Natasha's hand and letting it down gently before exiting the room.

The it was just Steve and her. Tears made their way down his face as he tried to think of something to say. It wasn't right to leave without saying anything.

He took a deep, shuddering sigh and tried to figure out what to say.

"I don't have to tell you how much I'll miss you. You probably know that part," he started. "I'll miss being around you. Hearing your voice every morning, or shouting orders in my ear. 'Use a parachute, Steve.' 'Don't challenge Thor to a drinking contest, Steve.' How will we survive without you?"

He took a pause to gather himself, if that was at all still possible. "Remember, on Halloween last year. Clint fed a spider on a string through the vents and dropped it on you. You screamed and jumped so high. But the funniest part was hearing him curse and then clamber away from the room through the vents as you shouted profanities at him. Do you remember that?"

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt so much to be talking to her if she could actually hear. If she wasn't just a lifeless corpse. If she were still alive.

"Tony and Clint taking on Thor in a drinking contest was hilarious. The next week, they decided to challenge you and failed even more miserably. First time I jumped outta a plane without a parachute, you just looked at me funny. Then you got annoyed, then protective. It was kind of adorable actually. Then you would strap a parachute to my back and toss me out before I could undo it."

The tears were flowing more freely now and he was struggling to keep his voice steady. She was so still. It was so quiet. "What's the point, huh?" Steve whispered to the walls. They were the only things in the room that could hear him at that point.

"Or when you dyed your hair black for a mission and Thor tackled you to the ground because he thought that you were an imposter. Remember when…-" He rambled on and on, his voice the only thing filling the awful silence that penetrated his ears.

He hated hospitals before. Now, he despised them.

Remember when? Remember when?

She didn't remember, and he knew that. But if he kept asking that question, he could pretend that she would remember. If he just looked hard enough, he could almost pretend that her chest was rising and falling

The team found him half an hour later, still rambling on about old memories to her dead body. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tear streaked. They had never seen him so broken. With gentle hands, Clint and Tony lifted him from her beside and helped him walk outside. By the time they were sitting on a bench in the cool night air, he was sobbing again.

6:07AM

 _You died two hours ago. Put plain and simple, these have been the worst two hours of my life._

 _Fury_ _'s planning funeral arrangements. Press is hounding all of us. But I can't stop thinking about you._

 _I never did get to see your eyes one last time._

11:42AM

 _We are all back at the Tower now. Laura and the kids are coming for the funeral, which will be held in two days. At least I'll be able to see you again._

 _The side of my hand is covered in graphite from drawing you. You always told me that you would rather me draw than injure my hands knocking down punching bags. See? I_ _'m still taking your advice._

3:58PM

 _We all got together and had lunch at the Tower. Everyone was silent. None of us could stop Tony from drinking. My phone hasn't left my line of sight since your accident. Our last contact was through it. Maybe it makes me still feel connected to you. Maybe it's the only thing keeping me from completely falling part._

10:37PM

 _I miss the way that you would curl up next to me when the nightmares would come for you._

11:22PM

 _Your warmth always seemed to drive the cold away. I'm frozen again without you._

A soft knocking came at Steve's door. He padded over, having been up from drawing. He hadn't slept since it happened. It didn't feel right to. Steve opened the door to find Clint standing there, scratching his head.

"Can't sleep?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer. There were bags under Clint's eyes, which were bloodshot. From sleeplessness or crying, Steve had no idea. Possibly both. But most of all, he just looked broken.

"Come with me," was all he said.

Steve followed the archer into the elevator, where he pressed the button to the roof. In a matter of seconds, they were both standing atop the high rise, overlooking the city.

"We used to come up here when we couldn't sleep. Look for any stars that would be visible above all the light pollution." He stretched out on the rooftop, chest towards the sky. Steve followed suit.

The air was chilly, but nothing that they couldn't handle.

"She always loved looking at the stars. They had been our guide on so many missions. They probably saved us as much as we saved each other. We made a pact, years ago, to promise to watch out for each other. In this world or the next. That promise extends to our entire team." Clint took a deep sigh, placing one arm underneath his head as a pillow. "You may be wondering why I'm telling you all this. I get that you hold the mantle of Captain America and whatever. But you are allowed to show weakness. It binds us all together. You don't have to be so supportive all the time. It's good to lean on other people too. We are all here for each other. We have to be. We're a family. A highly dysfunctional and very broken one at the moment, but still a family."

"Thanks, Clint," Steve whispered, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged. "On one mission, we were stranded on the outskirts of the Russian border. Snow up to our knees, but the stars were so clear and bright. She said 'if I die, I'm going straight there. Not heaven, hell no, we both know that. But I'm going to the stars. I want to look down on everyone. Make life annoying for my enemies if I can.' She laughed, and white puffs of breath came out of her mouth." Clint stopped for a second. "But she also said 'but I'll also be watching out for you. I will always have your back. Whether it's you, me, or some other people we take down evil with. I'll never be gone.' And she was pretty hypothermic. Blue lips, shaking, the whole nine yards…"

"And I told her that I could take care of myself and she laughed. I was scared that she would die in the snow, rambling on about how she was ready. But she actually was. She was prepared to die right there knowing that she could still save my sorry ass. She's still here, Steve. Always will be. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Steve nodded again. He was surrounded by memories of his fallen comrades, people he had left behind. They were all still with him. He doubted that Natasha would ever truly leave. The day that she did would be the same one where he joined her.

* * *

3:45AM

 _You never mentioned that Clint gives really good pep talks._

4:07AM

 _You've been gone an entire day now._

1:42PM

 _I went down to the VA today. Sat with some of the veterans and talked to them. Tried to get my mind off of_ _…this. Sam's coming to the funeral tomorrow also._

11:57PM

 _I miss you Nat. Have I said that already?_

* * *

7:32AM

 _We're all getting ready for the funeral, your funeral. You always told me that I looked handsome in a suit and tie. Can you say it again?_

10:39AM

 _The grounds here are nice. You_ _'d like it. You will like it. Everyone is here for you. Tony, Clint, Laura, Lila, Cooper, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Fury, Maria, and some others. We all care about you so much, Natasha._

The official funeral began at eleven. They stood around her open coffin, which was suspended above a dark hole. Her hands were clasped on top of her stomach, nails painted dark red. Her crimson hair was fanned out on the white pillow. She was in a dress of red and black, which had been one of her favorites. Although her lips were red with lipstick, her face was hauntingly pale. It was a shade of ashen white, with slightly sunken cheeks.

The once strong and intimidating Natasha Romanoff lay small in the coffin, a hollow shell of what she had been when she was alive.

"Jesus," Clint whispered when he approached her coffin with the rest of his family. Lila and Cooper were crying and Clint had his arm around Laura, whose eyes were red. The arrow necklace that he had given her years ago rested in the nape of her neck. She was so still. "Love ya, Tasha." He took one more glance and walked away from the coffin. One by one, everyone was called up to say their goodbyes.

Steve got up next to the coffin and his heart stopped in his throat. This was it.

He would never see her again. "We'll all miss you, Natasha. So much. I'll keep them together and try to stay out of too much trouble. I'll keep an eye on Clint." He took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I know that you wouldn't want me to feel guilty, but I do. God, Natasha, I do. But I know that you'll be here watching out for us. I'm sure that you'll lecture me plenty when I meet you up there." Steve's eyes lingered on her face for a second longer before he walked back to where the others were standing. He blinked tears out of his eyes, letting them fall onto his cheeks.

He longer to see her striking green eyes just one more time. But he was also scared that if her eyes were open, they would be dull and lifeless.

As the priest began speaking, the coffin was closed and slowly began lowering into the ground. When it landed, everyone jumped slightly. The priest closed the book and bowed his head, all of them doing the same.

Then it was over. Dirt started being shoveled into the hole, covering her up.

12:23PM

 _We just got back from your funeral. You're buried in the SHIELD cemetery, close to Howard, but not right next to him. Nobody was able to give a eulogy at your funeral. Clint tried, Laura tried. I didn't even try. None of us could get past the lumps in our throats enough to even talk to each other. We all said goodbye, but I don't think that anyone really believed it. I will never be able to fully say goodbye to the woman that I love._

"You okay, Cap?" Tony's voice came from the kitchen. He was pulling out a bottle of some liquid while Steve sat on the couch, staring at his phone. Steve looked back at Tony. "Sorry, wrong question."

The inventor came to sit beside the soldier on the couch. He looked at Steve's phone, which was still open to the text that he had sent nearly half an hour ago. "I was wondering why you always had your phone on you, buddy. I think we all assumed why by now, though." His eyes drifted to the text, and Steve could see his eyes scan back and forth as he read it.

When he finished, Tony looked to Steve with sad eyes. Steve shut off his phone, gripping it between his hands. "Jesus, Steve."

The words were soft, but they encompassed everything he had been feeling. Tony was not sure how to react. It was one of the few times that he had seen Steve show weakness. The captain was always the strong, stoic one. Not letting anything get to him.

On the outside, maybe. It was only then that Tony realized just how much Steve internalized things in order to uphold the image of Captain America. What he was seeing before him was the vulnerable and hurt Steve Rogers.

The soldier bowed his head. Tony's hand was hesitant as it rested above his back, unsure about how his actions would be received. He eventually brought the hand down and rubbed it on Steve's back in a slow, comforting motion.

He could feel his friend shaking under his hand, trying desperately to force back tears. Tony was surprised that Steve had any tears left. With the other hand that wasn't busy, he pulled his own phone out of his pocket.

"Steve, look." The soldier raised his gaze to look at the home screen of Tony's phone. He opened it, and a picture of all of the Avengers came up as his background. They were all in civilian clothes, celebrating the Fourth of July. "This isn't even my favorite one." With a quick swipe, he took Steve's phone from his hands. He pushed a few buttons on both phones and a few taps later, handed Steve's phone back to him. Instead of a picture of the American flag, which Tony had made fun of on several occasions, there was a new image.

It was one of Natasha kissing Steve on the cheek, both of them holding up sparklers. His cheeks were bright pink, even in the yellow light. He had a surprised smile on his face, and her lips bore a smirk even though they were pressed to his cheek.

"If you don't want this as your background, I understand and can change it-"

Steve cut him off. "It's perfect, thank you, Tony."

"She'll never be fully gone, Steve. Ever. These memories that we have, with her. The scars I have from whenever I pissed her off. The battle wounds, the new technology, the nightmares, the fights, even her tombstone. All of them ensure that she will never leave. You can't forget that."

Steve nodded and smiled a little, grateful for Tony's words.

"Imagine if she could see us now. Me, giving you advice and not being a jackass. She'd like this."

"She does like it, Tony," Steve whispered. "If she's going to keep us out of trouble, then she'll have eyes on you all the time."

"There's the Cap I know. We're all here for each other, Steve. And don't you forget it."

8:10PM

 _I still haven't spoken about you in the past tense, I don't think. You're still here. I draw you every single day. You're still alive, Natasha. You always will be, in all of us. And while it hurts like hell, I know these beliefs to be true._

 _I failed once at keeping you alive. I won_ _'t fail again. I swear by it._


End file.
